The continuation of Cruel Intentions
by Angelofmercy25
Summary: This is the way I would have continued the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Cruel Intentions_

_**This is my first fan fiction so I will receive any review with great attitude. This is the way that I would have continued the story. I made two stories in one so if you like then let me know.**_

_**Annette is at her home thinking whether she would want Sebastian. After learning the whole truth of him why would she want him back? Kathryn was at the hospital with Sebastian waiting for him to wake up so she can take him home. When he woke up and he saw her he looked at her and said: "What are you doing her? Come to keep on enjoying your victory?" she said: "Look I know I was wrong but you and me need to talk", "now is not the moment" he said as he tried to get up from the bed ready to go. Ronald was walking trying to get that accident out of his mind but the first thing that came to his mind was Annette how good she looked in her baby blue dress and her hair caressed her face. If he could see her one more time to let her know how she went on his mind over and over again. Annette decided to go out and drink some coffee, so she went to the little coffee shop near central park as she sat there she looked over were everything happened earlier today and though how strong and built Ronald was. How his body hypnotize her, his sexy lips and the way he stood up to Sebastian for somebody he loved. The though of that made her feel all sort of things suddenly she found out of breath. She also wanted to see him again but found it impossible.**_

_**Meanwhile Kathryn and Sebastian were on their way home and Sebastian was thinking what was Kathryn plan this time what was on her mind. They got to the home and she was helping him get comfortable, he turned to her and said: "What do you want Kathryn? Why are you being nice?, it's not in your nature. She sat next to him and said: "Sebastian there is something you need to know, this whole plan of me getting you to fall for Annette was just me being jealous and upset. He looked confused: "What do you mean?, she got up to look out the window trying to find the way to tell him how she felt. As she was going to talk the butler walk in to let them know dinner was served. Sebastian look at her so she can continue but she rushed out of the room. Sebastian knew what she wanted to say but what was he going to do? He needed to talk to Annette cleared things up with besides Kathryn was the woman he always wanted but was hard to get. Annette was just a bet that got out of hand and he had to clear up the air. Annette in the other hand as she was on her way home she was thinking how to see Ronald, when she got to her home her mom was waiting for her in the living room: "Annette darling come in here, she went to the living room and sat on the sofa: "Yes mom" she said in a dazed, "We have been invited to the Classical Music school one of your father's client son would be playing and we have to be there" Annette didn't feel like going but maybe it could help her get her mind of Ronald. She got up to go to her room but as she went she said: "When in this lovely event?" in a sarcastic way. "It will be tomorrow night now where you best." her mom pointed out. **_

_**Kathryn was in her room. She didn't have dinner and felt a little frustrated this feeling she had inside was familiar to the she felt for the bastard that dumped on the forth of july. She always been known for being the classic slut but ever she met Sebastian secretly she felt a little weakness for him but couldn't let it show because it could make her feel defensive. But there was to much desire to be ignored after all, she always been curious about all the stories that have been told of her half sexy brother she always wanted in every way possible. Just the though of him made her wet. She would just planed how to let him how she felt and that he could believe her.**_

_**Meanwhile Annette was getting ready for a night of boring music but dad had to impress a client. She had a long black no sleves dress with a slight cut on the left leg.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Her hair was very nicely tied up and it's time to go and pretend to be the perfect family. As they were in the limousine Annette received a call from Sebastian: "Annette I need to see you." she said: "Look now it's not time or moment. Besides there is nothing I need know. I already know everything about you or did you forget your diary?", "No I didn't but we need to clear some things out." he said as he was in his room. She hesitated for one moment before she said something: "Sebastian there is nothing to clear up goodbye, Sebastian." and she hanged up. Little did he know Kathryn was listening on the other line and felt this was her moment to play the sensitive card even though it wasn't played she felt that when she next to him.

Meanwhile Annette got to the school and said hi to everybody being courteous. As she was getting close to her sit someone for a far saw her and was screaming her name: "Annette! Annette! For one moment to though it was Sebastian but it was impossible he was in his home getting better. When she looked back it was Ronald, she was so excited to see him it was like faith brought them there. He was overwhelm as he saw her and how sexy she looked he felt like kissing her there: "Hi Annette, how are you doing? I'm sorry for screaming but so many people here I knew you would hardly hear me.", "Hi Ronald I'm doing fine. What are you here?" she said as she licked her lips. "Well one of my students is playing tonight so I wanted to be here and give support." he couldn't help but to look at her incredible body and that dress how he wish he could take it off right there and make love to her in that stage but he needed to control himself. "That's nice, I didn't know your were a music teacher but then again I don't know anything about you. I would like to know more……about you. I mean if you want too?" she softly touch his face as she looked at his eyes. "Yes I would like that very much. Well talk later after the show. Now if you excuse me I have to sit down.". Annette's mom called her so that can be sited she kissed him on the cheek and went to sit down. Ronald went to his sit and just looked at her as the show started. Annette made her mind up Ronald was the one she wanted no one else, her mistake was being with Sebastian losing her virginity to him. When the show was over she went backstage as Ronald was talking to his student, she snuck behind him and said: "Hi, congratulations.", he faced her and whispered in her ear: "Thank you." he said good night to the student and focused on her. "How about tomorrow night we have dinner and talk more about you and me?", "I would like that very much, but before I go home there something I would like to do." she got close to him and opened his shirt a little . She gently passed her nails through his chest and kissed him very passionately: "I will see you tomorrow, goodnight." and kept on walking. Ronald was shocked he didn't expected that from a girl like Annette. He knew Annette was the one wanted and it didn't matter how he had to fight for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hope everybody likes this. Please read and review need to know what I need to improve. Don't own the Characters of Cruel Intentions it's just may of seeing how I would want it to end.

**When Annette got home all she could think about was how good Ronald looked. How it she was bursting out his desire for him, as him for her. Tomorrow was a real special for both of them and she couldn't wait to have him in his arms. Meanwhile Sebastian was by the pool looking in a daze when Kathryn walked in in her black bikini to have a dive in the pool. "Hi, Sebastian I'm glad you're here I needed to talk to you." she said as she got in the water with her eye on him all the time. "How's the water? Is it to cold for you?" he said with a worried look in his face. "I would have love for you to join me, but I know you can't." she was swimming towards him all she could feel was her body calling his and she knew he felt the same but she had hurt him before so it was a little hard to win him back. He got up and said: "Well I'll see in my room when you're done.", "Ok I'll be there soon." she kept on swimming. Sebastian got to his room and put on his silk dark blue pajamas and sat on his chair . There was a knocked on the door: "Come in" Sebastian said as he got ready for what Kathryn had to say, she had a short red semi see through with laces on the sleeves pajama with red slippers, "Hi, finally we are alone nobody to bother us, no phone and no maids. Look I would take my time to say this." she got close to him and graved his hand, "I am in love with you. All this bet with Annette was just a way being jealous and realizing I needed you more when you were after her. But you're the only person that has my heart and know one else will have it. I want you, ****I desire you and I want you to know nobody will love you like me I can make you happy." she looked at him waiting for any answer from him but he just looked at her. There was a silence and Sebastian took a deep breath: "Are you sure of what you saying?" as he tried to process all in: "Yes I'm sure believe this time is true believe me . I have nothing to lose since for everybody else thinks am evil and don't want to see me again. Sebastian, give me your hand." she put his hand on her heart: "It's beating fast for everything I feel for you right now." she looked into his eyes and caressed his face. Sebastian was just shocked, could he believe her? What to say I mean he always wanted her and nothing bring more joy than to hear this from here, he had her where he wanted her to be vulnerable and weak for being in love with him. "Kathryn you are the woman I always wanted, ever since I saw you. I wish you were never that slut you became but everybody has a pass." he graved by the waist and brought her close to him and softly kissed her. As he let her pajama fall on the floor leaving her naked he whispered in her ear: "I want you to. I always will.", she got very excited just hearing say those words she took off his shirt and kissed his chest as he contemplated her and how beautiful she looked. She got him all undressed explored all inches of his body finding so many things of him as he did the same with her. Both of them found a new feelings about each other. As they reach that pick of ecstasies they couldn't help but to moan and express all the passion they had for each other. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**It's been a while since I wrote, but this is the finale chapter. I'm thankful for my review it is very helpful."**

Annette was really excited about her date with Ronald. She was in her room brushing her hair looking herself in the mirror just contemplating her looks. The doorbell rang, she heard and went to answer thinking it was Ronald. When she opened it was Sebastian, she stood there shocked, she hasn't seen him since the accident. He looked at her standing in front of the door waiting for her to say something, but wanting to say something to. "Sebastian, what are you doing here?" she said as she looked away from him. "Can we talk for one moment?" he said as he hoped the answered would be yes. She look at the time and realize Ronald would be there at any moment now: "Look, now it's not the time to talk. Tomorrow lets meet at Central Park and we will talk there.", "Ok, I will be there around one o clock.", "Ok sure see you then." and she rushed to close the door. She sat on the sofa to wait for Ronald.

Meanwhile as Sebastian entered one of the elevators, Ronald got off the other one that was just in front of Sebastian's but close just on time so they wouldn't see each other. Ronald got off the elevator and had a red rose in his hand as his heart was beating as he got close to Annette's apartment, he knocked on the door and she opened. Her face light up when she saw him, her smile was as bright as the moon. She had on a burgundy dress slightly cut on the back with a diamond necklace and black high heels. Ronald had on a gray turtle neck short and black dickies with gray and black shoes: "This is for you.", "Thank you it is very beautiful. Let me put in a vase, come in." she said as she went to the kitchen. He came in and went to the living room to wait for her. She walked towards him: "Let me get my purse so we can go." she went to her room and got her purse. Before they walked out the door Ronald stopped her: "I must say you look beautiful tonight.", "Why thank you, so do you." she said as she passed by him and touched his face. They went to have dinner at a very nice restaurant named "The Fountain", when they went in there a band playing classical music. Annette graved Ronald's hand as they walked to their table, the waiter sited them and gave them their menus, he introduce himself and gave a moment to order. "You know I heard that this restaurant makes the best French food. How about we have the de la viande with une asperge and du Faneuil." he said. She was impressed he knew French: "Since when you learned French?", "I just know a little. One of the teacher from my school is French so from time to time she tells little things and I remember some.", "Ok." she said as she looked at the menu. The waiter bring them red wine and took their order. Annette look at the band and Ronald looked at her and asked her: "Would you like to dance?", "Sure I would like that." they went to a little dance floor they had in front of the band and he put his hand around her waist and pull her close to him. Annette put her head on his chest and relaxed her around his neck, the moment felt right and in that moment they felt like they owned the night. Everybody looked at them as they held each other tight and listen to the music.

"Ever since I met you I can't stop thinking about you" he said as his eyes were close, "Me neither, I think about day and night and I must admit I thought I've never see you again. But I did and I feel very glad that I did.", "Annette you're the most sexiest woman I've ever seen and I was wondering……Do you want to be with me?" she stood quiet for one moment and she put her head up to look at him: "Yes I want to be with you." she kissed him. He responded and hugged her and they went back to the table.

They ate and talk had a couple of more drinks of wine. And they left the restaurant. Annette looked at Ronald, she got close to his ear and whispered: "I want to spend the night with you." , "Are you sure or is the wine talking?", "I'm sure, I want to make love to you Ronald.", "Me too Annette you are very special to me." he kissed her as they waited for a taxi, their kisses were getting intense as they caressed each other. "Oh Ronald you make me so wet." she said with a little moan in it. Suddenly a taxi stopped and took them to Ronald's apartment.

When they got to the apartment Annette took of her coat and sat on the sofa. Ronald said: "Would you like something to drink?", "Red wine if you got it.", "Coming right up." he said as he went to the kitchen. Meanwhile she looked around at his pictures, CD and movie collection. "I see your making your self at home.", "I like your apartment is nice." she said as he gave her the glass of wine. "Thank you." Let me put some music." he put on the radio and invited her to dance. Annette put down the drink and started to dance. As they danced they got closer Ronald started to caressed her back, she looked up at him and kissed him hard. As they started kissing Ronald unzipped her dress and she let it fall to the floor. For his surprised she was completely naked. As he stood there admiring her she took off his shirt and drooped on her knees to take off his paints. She moaned at the thought of him going to be inside of her: "I want you so bad." she said to him. He graved and put her on the sofa and opened her legs to find himself that she was very wet just waiting for him. As they played for a while the moment came and they started making love. Annette found herself wanting more and more, she would scratch his back, bite him a little moan for more and more. Ronald discovered things he didn't know. They moaned and moaned and went wild all night long.

As they laid there looking at each other, Annette felt like a whole new world was opened to her. When she turned around and look at the time it was eleven o' clock, right there she remembered that she had to see Sebastian. "Ronald, I have to go but I'll see you later." she said as she got dressed. "Ok, let me call get you a taxi." he went downstairs. Annette kissed him and got on the taxi. She went her house got changed and graved another taxi and went to see Sebastian. When she got there he was sitting by the fountain. He saw her and went towards her: "Hello, Annette.", "Hello, Sebastian." they sat by the fountain. Sebastian graved her hand and said: "I'm sorry Annette. I didn't mean to hurt you. This game went to far isn't there someway you can forgive me?", she got up and looked at the fountain: "Sebastian, don't worry I already did.", "So, quickly." he said surprised, she smiled: "Yes, this time I am really in love. I thought I was with you but I realize that it wasn't love it was curiosity. Now if you excuse me." she was going to walk away and Sebastian stopped her: "Who is this lucky guy?", Annette felt very happy to tell him: "With Ronald." she kept on walking as he just stood there looking at her walking away. Suddenly he got mad because it didn't turned out the way he wanted, he wanted to have both but one went away, then he yelled: "You stupid bitch, you just left the best thing that happened to you." she looked at him: "No, Sebastian you're the one that lost. You will always be the loser." and laughed. She walk away feeling good about her self.


End file.
